


Is that a yes

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Torao suffering, Wedding Planning, minor Riku, minor momo, very bad attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "Only two weeks are left."The Idol didn't need the reminder when that countdown never left his mind in the first place, But he knows Minami too well to recognise he meant something else."No Take backs."





	Is that a yes

"Mido-san." 

 

The brunette's eyes were, gradually, opening to reveal the one by his side. His partner was smiling a softly at him.

But not before adjusting totally to the sunlight surrounding their bedroom, that Torao replied to the white haired "Yes?"

"Only two weeks are left."

The Idol didn't need the reminder, that countdown never left his mind in the first place, However, he knows Minami too well to recognise that he meant something else by saying so. "No, Take backs."

"Fufufu, I didn't mean that. I was only wondering, What about a wedding dress?" The white haired asked in a semi serious manner. 

"For what?" Torao sent a questioning look at the one, laying in front of him.

"I had few drama roles before, in which I resorted to cross dressing, it wouldn't be a problem for me at all."

"But you don't have to."

"I thought it'd suit Mido-san's tastes more."

"..What are you implying, Minami?"

However, Torao's question was ignored as the white haired only gave his infamous smile and got off their bed, taking the warmth by the brunette's side along with him.

"I've a rehearsal after an hour. Therefore, I'll be taking my leave, Do you have any work for the day?"

"It's still early, Won't you have breakfast at least? You can't go without eating anything.." 

"I'm afraid, I may not be on time if I do so." The white haired said before walking to the bedroom door.

But, the other one's voice stopped him before reaching it. "Stop, right there!!"

Turning to his partner, the well known actor decided against saying anything. 

"I'll be making it, right now." The brunette rose from the messy bed and walked past the white haired to the bathroom, before going to the kitchen. 

Sighing at Torao's actions, Minami went back to tidy the mess that was their room. Afterwards, changing in a short sleeved white shirt, mostly covered by a black vest, along with black pants.

"MINAMI!!" His partner shouted from the dinning room. 

"Coming." The white haired responded back while slightly brushing his hair, before leaving the room.

Silence spread between the two as both were quietly eating. It was cut off shortly after, by the brunette.

"When will you be back?"

"Before nine, probably."

"I'll be late for a midnight show, make sure to have dinner."

"You sure?"

"Sure about?"

"Wedding dress or a Suit?"

"Which one you want."

"Hmmmm."

"You'll be late."

The white haired checked the time in his phone and quickly stood up. "See you tonight or tomorrow." As soon as the words were out of his lips, Minami went to the door followed by the quiet brunette.

"Tonight." But Torao's answer was met with the sound of door closing. He sighed and went back to wash the now-empty plates.

_Only two weeks before their wedding._  

Time passes fast, when you are engrossed with work, which left no much room for the two men to confirm any reservations or finish the last preparations. But the day is long enough to handle such tasks.

That's if a certain one wasn't missing. 

Torao was far from being a morning person, always used to waking late in the afternoon, but that day his eyes were wide awake before the 7 a.m. alarm even went off. What the brunette didn't expect, was to find their shared bed empty in addition to, the whole house.

During normal circumstances, that wouldn't be too out of the usual but the white haired has asked him the night before to have a talk in the early morning. In order to divide their tasks, regarding the wedding, before the sunset.

Invitations, were already sent to both of their families, friends and some connections, they have, in the entertainment world.

Torao left the bed and went into every room of his place.

"What the heck!! of course, he wouldn't be here." The brunette said to himself before closing the cupboard, getting his phone and speed dialing his partner's number. 

Needless to say, there was no answer. 

Throwing the small device on the bed after failing to contact his fiancé. Torao changed clothes and went outside to check everything, by himself.

If his partner beat him to it, they'd lose nothing. But if not, that'd be a big problem for both of them.

Just wasting time doesn't sound like a good idea, Minami is an adult, for sure he's doing something important and will come back to him, sooner than later.

The sun was shinning with intense heat, as expected of summer, which was too bad for the brunette who didn't have anything, before going out. Resulting in him getting dizzy with the passing of the time but Torao still put his properties to pay the wedding hall staff a visit first.

"Excuse me, Can I inquire about a reservation set for today?" The brunette asked one of the wedding hall employees. 

"Please the names, Sir."

"Natsume Minami and Mido Torao."

The receptionist nodded at him while typing something on the computer, in front of her, for few seconds Before turning back to Torao. "Yes sir, it's confirmed. Today at 6 p.m. the hall is ready but for the additional services no one had contacted us before today. Do you wish to speak with manager about them, this moment?"

"One minute, please."

"Take your time, Sir."

Torao walked few steps away from the young woman and tried calling his partner once more. Apparently he hasn't been here yet which was weird since he wasn't a one to leave things for last minute and the brunette didn't want to decide on things, without putting his partner's opinion into consideration. 

However, it was a futile attempt just as the one from earlier, the idol was sent directly to the voicemail. 

"Minami, where the hell are you?! Kindly, contact me as soon as possible...." stopping for few seconds, the brunette continued in a lower voice."....I'm really getting worried."

Ending the call, Torao went back to the receptionist. "Can you give me some more time?"

"Is there any problems, Sir? You can always delay for tomorrow or any other more suitable day and you won't be charged with any additional fees."

"No no no, it's okay. Just give us a bit of time. ..we won't be late.." the brunette gave a weak smile, before taking his leave. 

Feeling his body weaker than before, his legs started taking him to the closest café.

Once in there, Torao ordered a piece of strawberry cake along with a black coffee, he isn't one for caffeine in the morning, but today sounds like it'll be a long day and that coffee will indeed help a lot.

Moreover, it's said that good sugar intake supports your body for longer.

Sitting quietly in the nearly empty café, the brunette kept on checking his messages searching for any one that he might have missed somehow. Even though he already re-read their conversation many times.

As expected, there was nothing. 

Worry started to creep more into the brunette's chest, it has been over two hours since the white haired's complete disappearance. They barely saw each other the day before.

Since Minami moved to Torao's house, eight months ago, it was the longest hearing absolute nothing from his fiancé.

Not spending any more time there, Torao paid for the meal before going straight to his house which wasn't much far away from there. 

He was desperately hoping for another presence, to be there, to welcome him. But the fully quiet place, devoid of any other living beings save for himself, shattered such hope.

Walking to the nightstand which belonged to Minami, Torao opened the first drawer to find some papers. Most of them were related to his work but, on top, was their guest list marked with everyone who confirmed coming and others who haven't yet.

The Idol sighed completely knowing he has to contact the guests for a last reminder, especially since Minami wasn't there to do so himself.

But his mind was busy worrying about the sudden disappearance of his partner instead.

Putting the list back, the brunette closed the drawer and walked out of the room while his eyes caught the clock, across from their bed.

It was already 10 in the morning. 

Torao ignored the wasted hours and the many things that should have been finished, by then and began his journey to every place that Minami frequented before. 

The white haired indeed visited a lot, Torao's legs started to hurt from constantly moving from a place to another. 

During their off days, Minami always insisted on both of them going to a new place, for the sake of making many different memories, he even went to lengths as travelling overseas sometimes. 

Because of said habit of the white haired, they had to face troubles more than once. However, the brunette can't really deny enjoying each one of them.

"You finally went crazy Torao, smiling all by yourself, in the middle of the street." A familiar voice pulled the brunette's attention. 

The high schooler was standing before him with an unwrapped candy, ready to be eaten. 

"Haruka, what are you doing here? Don't you have school, right now?"

"Hello to earth, it's past 2 in the afternoon. We just finished."

"TWO WHAT?!"

"Shhhhh!!! We're in the middle of a busy street, maintain your voice a little!!"

"Ah, sorry I just..."

The young boy sighed taking another candy out of his pocket and offering it to the troubled adult. "What's wrong? You don't look that good and where's Minami? Shouldn't both of you be together?" 

Taking the offered candy, Torao inspected it before looking back at his group mate. "how many ones, you've got there?"

"Tch..rude, never appreciates the smallest good things in life."

"Everything is good, I've to be elsewhere. Don't be late today." 

"I never miss on cakes." 

The brunette only smirked but before taking any more steps, he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

Wasting no time, Torao checked the number first, which was an unknown one, ruining his hopes of his partner being the caller.

"Hello."

_**"Hi sir, Mido Torao-san?"** _

"Yes?"

_**"The wedding dress you ordered is ready to be delivered to your address. When will be the most suitable time to deliver it?"** _

"...come again?"

**_"The ordered wedding dress, Sir?"_ **

"As far as I'm concerned, I haven't ordered anything and definitely not a wedding dress."

_**"The order has been made, ten days ago with your name and number. I'm pretty sure, we aren't mistaking anything."** _

"..Deliver it, now."

_**"Understood, it'll be done in fifteen minutes at most. Thanks for using our sevices."** _

Torao was met with a dead line shortly after, ignoring Haruka's confused face, at hearing the call from minutes ago, the brunette voiced a "See you tonight." Before taking his leave. 

No time to sulk over such trivialities, Torao started heading to the white haired's family house.

Since meeting Minami, he barely talked about his family, avoiding mentioning them at all as if they weren't that important in his life. Torao himself was on bad terms with his own family, therefore, he can understand where his partner was coming from, even if it was too different in both cases.

Ringing the bell, a pretty woman opened the door after few seconds and got surprised by the one standing there."Torao!! Why didn't you call beforehand..please come in."

The brunette had a quick flashback of their first meeting, when he actually hit on Minami's mother, thinking she was only one of his friends.

Usual embarrassing memories. 

"No, I don't wish to take much of your time, Natsume-san. By any chance, Did Minami pass by here today?"

"Silly you, You get to see him much more than me. Does your question mean you got in a fight and he decided to disappear? But you know he isn't a kid to come home wailing if troubled, I don't even remember the last time we met?" She wondered loudly, putting one finger over her lower lip.

"T-That's not it..You're right, I won't hold you back anymore, Natsume-san. Wish for your presence today, Goodbye." Torao gave a fake smile before turning to leave yet was able to hear the sound of closing the door, behind him, at the same moment he took his first steps away from there.

The day was indeed ending and since the very morning, his achievements were close to non-existent which left him with the last resort. 

Taking a cab to avoid wasting anymore time. Torao asked the driver to get him to a certain redhead's address.

Luckily for the brunette, it didn't take long and he was already standing before his wingman's house, knocking. 

There was no answer and Torao started praying he didn't arrive at a very bad time. But the sound of footsteps assured the idol before directly being met with Inumaru Touma, himself. 

"Tora? What are you doing here?!"

"I can't find Minami!!"

"WHAT."

"I know right. Too amazing."

"IT'S 3 P.M. YOU'VE ONLY THREE HOURS LEFT."

"As if I don't fucking know? He's nowhere since yesterday, I've literally searched the whole town for him!!"

"Sorry sorry, just shocked. You tried calling him?"

"Never thought of this before."

"You don't have to glare at me!!"

"Don't spit dumb shit, Touma. It's not the time for that."

"You think something bad happened to him?"

"...."

"Urgh, Don't mind what I just said, come in. We'll certainly find him."

Torao followed quietly inside, he has been there many times before.

"Only the two of us won't make much progress, fortunately, Momo-san has given me his contact information before in case we needed anything."

"You kept connections with Re:Vale?"

"Don't sound so offended, you were the one who just said we don't have time."

"Go on."

"When was the last time you seen, Mina?"

"Last night, before falling asleep."

"Not once, today?! Not even when he woke up by your side?"

"I'm a heavysleeper!!"

The redhead just gave him a judging look, before dialling Momo's number. His call was answered immediately, as if the other one was waiting for it. 

_**"Hey~Hey~ Momo, speaking."** _

"Momo-san, how are you doing? It's me, Touma."

_**"Oh, Touma how things are going over there? I was just hanging with Yuki to discuss something, Would you like to join us? I don't mind."** _

"Sorry, I've to decline, Momo-san. I wish you will spend good time together, though."

The redhead noticed an annoyed Torao, whispering a very quiet. _"Is that really the time for chit chat!!_

_**"That's too bad..but the invitation is always here."** _

"Umm, actually I need help with something else. Mina have been missing since the morning. We're worried, it's too unusual of him to just up and disappear like this, especially considering it's his wedding today."

_**"That's horrible!! In this time and age, there's still arranged marriage cases forcing people.!!"** _

"No no Momo-san, you got it all wrong, Mina didn't run away he's been engaged to Tora for over eight months now. It's completely his wish."

Torao scowled at the redhead. _"You didn't have to give that much information, you know."_ He whispered again. 

But this time Touma whispered back at him. _"Can you shut the fuck up for few minutes, Please."_

_**"That sounds worse, Did something happen to him?"** _

"We fear that..Momo-san you've a lot of connections, Do you mind helping to find his whereabouts?"

_**"Not at all, as far as I'm concerned, he was working with Yuki on their recent drama. I'll ask him and see if I can get any other leads, Don't worry I'm sure he'll be okay."** _

"Thank you very much, Momo-san."

_**"Then, Call you later."** _The blackhaired ended the call as soon as he said so.

Silence, spread between the two adults who just kept on staring at each other. 

"Now, what?" The brunette interrupted. 

"What are you? A 5 year old?!"

"You were the one who kept on giving many details."

"Would You have preferred it, to be you forcing Mina into an arranged marriage?"

"What the heck!! He was the one who proposed to me in the first place."

"That's just because if he had waited for your dense ass, he'd have been on his death bed before actually hearing anything from you!!"

Torao gave the one, across from him, a glare. "So, Will we just stay like this doing nothing and waiting?"

"Of course, no. I'm calling Riku."

"Riku? Nanase Riku?"

"The one and only."

"Why would you do so?"

"The more, the merrier."

"It's not a fucking party."

"They're seven that will, for sure, increase our chances of finding Mina."

Ignoring the facepalmed Torao, the redhead called IDOLiSH7's Center. 

_**"Touma-san, it has been a while!!"**_ The Idol answered cheerfully. 

"Riku, you saved my number..."

_**"How can I not?!"** _the look of his sulking face, was clear even through the phone call. **_"But it's rare of you to actually call. So, I'm really happy!!."_**

"A-ah, I'll make sure of calling more often."

_**"Thank you, I'm looking forward to our future calls already."** _

Before replying, Touma saw the other one answering his phone shortly after and exclaiming a loud. "Minami, where have you been!!!"

_**"Touma-san?"** _The abandoned idol called for his attention. 

"Are you free, tonight? Exactly at 6 p.m.?"

_**"I don't think we've any more work for the day."** _

"Great!! It's Tora and Mina's wedding, please be our guest."

_**"A w-wedding!!"** _Touma chuckled, quietly. _ **"Congratulations to both of them!! That's too sudden, Wouldn't it cause any inconvenience?"**_

"Not at all, you can also invite the other six guys, I'll email the address to you."

_**"Okay, I'll see you there, Touma-san."** _

After putting his phone away, the redhead looked at a very puzzled Torao answering the phone. He was switching between a quiet "yea." And complete silence from time to time. 

His call ended faster than expected. 

"By any chance, Was that Mina?"

"I'm screwed."

"I think, I don't have to ask. But what happened?"

Releasing a long sigh before uttering anything. "Minami told me he's completely ready and will be at the wedding hall, in less than 90 minutes."

".....Didn't You ask, where he has been the whole day?"

"Visiting someone then the usual self preparations for someone, hours away, from their wedding or so he says."

"Isn't that a good thing? You managed to find him?"

"What's the time?"

"Ten minutes before the 4 p.m. o'clock."

"Do I look like someone who's ready for their wedding that is after, only two freaking hours?"

"You're screwed."

"Touma, I'm in a dire need of you doing a favour for me."

"I fear.."

"Actually, I haven't confirmed the additional hall services with the staff yet, So..."

"Are you serious?!"

"Wish I wasn't."

"There's no time for them to do anything!!"

"Great, I'll leave those things in your hand, then. See you after two hours."

"WAI-" the brunette was already out of Touma's place, stopping any fruitless objections.

"I haven't even apologised to Re:Vale for the inconvenience, yet...that bastard." Despite cursing his group mate, the redhead sent a quick Rabbicha to momo, in which, he informed them of finding Minami and invited both top idols to the wedding. the message was followed by the address.

Getting ready, didn't take long of the redhead, allowing him to head to wedding hall, quickly, and managing what can be actually done, during this very short time.

Luck was definitely not on the brunette's side as the clock of his car showed it was past six, in spite of driving full ~~possible~~ speed.

Parking the luxurious car just before the hall gate, endangering it of getting into accidents by other drivers. Torao prayed his car will remain safe, by the time they finish.

But a crashed car wouldn't be much of a problem, compared to the creepy smirk of Natsume Minami who was just standing there, clearly, waiting for his partner for over thirty minute.

Torao tried to ignore the fact that, IDOLiSH7's Izumi Iori, was there in place of the solemniser and went to stand, across from his partner. 

"You look beautiful." Minami was wearing a white suit, matching well with his hair which was styled too differently from the usual. If it was a normal wedding day, Torao would have admired the scene before him in a better way. 

"Oh My, yourself is more graceful, Mido-san." The complement certainly, didn't make the brunette happy in any way. But confirming his gut feeling that, something was indeed off.

Catching the presence of Touma, by his side. Torao whispered. 

_"What's Izumi Iori doing here!!" Torao whispered._

_"You didn't give me time to get a proper one. Luckily Riku told me his friend knows all about that, formal boring long speeches, they usually give."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me?!!"_

A cough interrupted the two whispering men. "Not to eavesdrop on your very secretive conversation, Mido Torao-san. However, both me and your soon-to-be husband, can hear everything clearly and by the look of it, I don't think Natsume-san's that pleased. You don't have to worry, I can do this perfectly."

The brunette muttered, quiet _"I'm sorry."_ to the fellow idol before turning his eyes to the white haired. "Minami, Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, please start Izumi-san."

The younger idol nodded before beginning. 

Exactly, as what Torao was expecting, it was boring to the core. Why do they have to go through that formal bullshit.

His eyes started looking around the hall, the brunette was shocked to find it devoid of any photographers. Moreover, the flowers weren't in very good shape, looking way dull for a wedding and the guests were sitting in a messy order.

Checking who came and who didn't, Torao's orbs spotted Haruka who was trying to get, a bothering Yotsuba Tamaki, away from him.

Yotsuba Tamaki? What's he doing here? He doesn't remember inviting him and surely Minami didn't. But before trying to find any answer, the brunette noticed, the other five members of IDOLiSH7, enjoying their time along with Re:Vale.

_"Touma, I'm killing you tomorrow."_ Torao thought.

"Mido-san, Do you take Natsume Minami as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Getting his attention back. "Yes." Torao replied at once.

The black haired turned to the other one. "Natsume-san, Do you take Mido Torao as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"No."

"HUH!!" Torao wasn't expecting this, nor the guests who gasped in union. 

"Want me to spell it?"

"Hey Minami, this is not funny."

"I'm too aware, You have been leading a very messy life, but to come to your own wedding that late? Just have a look around, what's this mess? Everything in chaos and to top of it all, having a minor performing your wedding speech? Is that a joke to you?!"

The black haired scowled yet decided not to say anything. 

"That's just because I've been searching for you, the whole day!"

"It wouldn't take a kid to guess who I was paying a visit to and what I did afterwards. The real question, why didn't you do the same instead of treating me like some child who doesn't know the way home?!"

"I was worried, you didn't contact me at all."

"Mido-san, Should I be reminding you of the many days and nights we completely missed seeing each other, because of work?"

"But it's our wedding day, not work."

"Which is more reason not to meet before now, actually it's not just today, I've been putting up with a lot of things for the past months."

"What are you talking about.."

"Do you wish for me to say it before everyone presented, here?"

Getting no reply from the other one. "Guess it's a no. It's indeed better if each of us went their separate ways, I can't deny the time we spent together. I won't forget any single moment of it, it was too precious."

The brunette began to give up and covered his face with one hand, even though his partner still carried on.

"However, everything has to have an end and that way you can have more freedom. Not like I was restricting you of anything, I even tried to adjust to your past preferences that still exists deep inside, but really hitting on my mother was a bit overboard. Maybe your next partner would be much more suitable. You know that old legend about soulmates, it might be actually true, who knows, why waste the chance"

**"Bullshit!!"**  Torao cut Minami's long blabbering and locked their lips forcefully, together.

Expecting to be rejected and pushed away, he was surprised to find the white haired, in fact, kissing back with equal passion, completely blocking any oxygen from slipping through. Confusing the brunette who broke off their lips.

However, before asking about anything he saw his partner laughing. 

"Fufufufu, shutting me up with a kiss. That's too old fashioned, even for you, Mido-san."

"Wait! What? No!!"

"Guess, you're officially married now or something?" The black haired interrupted.

"Hey, I told you no take backs, remember!!" Torao answered, at once.

But, Instead of getting a reply, he was pulled down to his partner's level who sealed their lips for second time. Only breaking away after passing of few seconds, yet keeping the closeness between both their faces. 

"That's payback." Minami said quietly before inching away. Leaving the other one with a genuine smile, after a long sigh.

 

"It's a yes, then." Iori announced.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Toramina and that's the result.  
> As always criticism, kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
